The present invention relates to highway delineator systems; and more particularly to an apparatus for rapid, easy connecting and disconnecting of the delineator post from the base (whether fixed or portable).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,814 disclose art relating to an impact recovery delineation system that uses threaded connectors to rigidly connect the load cell assembly to the support base (fixed base and/or portable base). However, certain features still exist with the existing system, and specifically those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,814 which the present invention seeks to improve.
Delineator posts and delineation panels used to mark travel ways and to identify the existence of hazardous objects are often impacted by vehicles and damaged thereby requiring replacement. It is also desirable to use delineation on a frequent and temporary basis while allowing the base support to remain permanently located. Separation of the base support and delineation post and signage panel is also desirable for more convenient transporting and storage of the delineation systems. The use of threaded connectors to attach the load cell to the base support is labor time consuming, awkward and requires the use of tools. The removal of the connectors with the use of tools is often performed by workers under traffic conditions and this exposure can be very dangerous to the worker.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a means to quickly connect and disconnect the load cell with delineator post and delineation panel from the support base and still provide a rigid connection that will withstand multiple, high speed impact forces when struck by an automobile vehicle.
The improvements of the present system allow for the load cell to be connected to the support base (fixed base or portable base) quickly by engaging studs (having a head larger than the shoulder) into a slotted, recessed platform by a rotational action of the load cell about its vertical axis. This may be accomplished without the use of any tools. A quick release detent pin or pins may be passed through aligned passages in the lower load cell element adapter plate and supporting base to prevent rotation of the load cell about its vertical axis with respect to the horizontal axis of the base. The load cell is quickly disconnected from the support base by pulling the quick release detent pin(s) from the aligned passage in the support base adapter plate and lower load cell element and counter rotating the load cell about its vertical axis with respect to the horizontal axis of the support base, thereby disengaging the slotted recessed platform from the stationary studs. The post and affixed signage may be thereafter separated.